Orgullo de serpiente
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Recopilación para La V edición de la copa de la casa de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.
1. Las hermanas Black van de compras

Las hermanas Black van de compras

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre de la V edición de la copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()()

–Tenemos que ir a Madame Malkin –Dice Bella –Necesito una nueva túnica. La del año pasado me queda pequeña.

–Eso es porque te has puesto como una vaca –Contesta Andrómeda –Yo necesito que vayamos a mirar los calderos. El mío tiene una abolladura. No sé qué le ha pasado.

–Que eres una bruta, eso le ha pasado –Replica Bella.

Narcisa las observa molesta. Tiene once años y este será el primer curso que vaya a Hogwarts. Deberían estar comprando sus materiales. No obstante, a sus hermanas les ha dado por ponerse a discutir y nadie le presta atención a ella.

Para colmo de males, su padre está trabajando y su madre ha tenido que ir a casa de tía Walburga porque Regulus y sirius tienen accidentes mágicos todo el tiempo y ella sola no puede con los dos. Así que Narcisa está a merced de Andrómeda y Bellatrix.

Sus dos hermanas siguen discutiendo mientras avanzan por el callejón.

–Mi túnica es más importante que tu caldero. No es mi culpa que seas una negada para las pociones.

–Ni la mía que parezcas el Fraile Gordo.

Narcisa no puede más. Bella no está gorda y Andrómeda no es una negada para las pociones y sus hermanas deberían estar prestándole atención a ella en lugar de únicamente a sí mismas.

Hasta que de repente Andrómeda se acuerda de ella y la mira con una sonrisa que Narcisa le devuelve esperanzada.

–Cisy, nos habíamos olvidado de ti ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Qué es más importante: mi caldero o su túnica?

Narcisa la mira con furia.

–Mis cosas. Va a ser mi primer año y si fuera por vosotras iría al colegio sin ni siquiera un baúl. Así que callaos las dos y hacedme caso. Iremos a dónde yo diga.

Dicho esto comienza a caminar en dirección a la primera tienda que encuentra y sus hermanas la siguen con una mezcla de sorpresa y culpa tal que ni si quiera preguntan para qué quiere su hermanita una escoba si nunca le ha gustado el deporte.

Narcisa, por su parte, lleva orgullosa su nueva adquisición bajo el brazo y camina con paso firme hasta la siguiente tienda asegurándose esta vez de mirar de cuál se trata. No quiere volver a coger algo que no necesita solo por la vergüenza de tener que decir que no miró dónde entraba por culpa de su arrebato.


	2. El mal camino

El mal camino

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de septiembre de La copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()

Gemma se mordió las uñas nerviosamente. Sabía que ese hábito era perjudicial y que debía dejarlo pero estaba demasiado preocupada como para poder hacerlo en ese momento. Al fin y al cabo, si el plan de adrian no salía bien, ella iba a estar en un buen lío. Finalmente se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica para evitar el gesto y se acercó a su madre, que caminaba junto a sus hermanos unos pasos más adelante.

–Mamá –Dijo –Tengo que comprar unas redomas de vidrio para pociones ¿qué te parece si voy a buscarlas mientras vosotros os encargáis de los libros?

Su madre la miró desconfiada. Gemma maldijo mentalmente a Adrian; sabía que no sería tan sencillo engañar a su madre.

–Gemma, tú ya tienes unas redomas de vidrio ¿O acaso ya no las tienes? ¿Las has roto? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

–Me di cuenta esta mañana, mientras revisaba mis cosas del año pasado para ver qué había que renovar. Debieron de romperse con el movimiento del baúl en el tren de vuelta –Mintió aprovechando la excusa que su madre le brindaba.

La señora Farley observó a su hija por unos segundos. Gemma nunca había dado problemas y ya tenía catorce años, así que la mujer decidió que podía dejarla ir a comprar sola y así se lo hizo saber.

Gemma echó a correr antes de que su madre se arrepintiera sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Adrian apareció a su lado a los pocos segundos:

–Farley, eres una cobarde. Se notaba a leguas que estabas muerta de miedo.

–Cállate, Pucey. Lo he hecho ¿No? Eso es lo que importa –Y con una sonrisa de triunfo añadió –Y me ha creído.

–Pues claro que te ha creído. Eres una hija ejemplar y una estudiante modelo. Por eso necesitaba que fueras tú quien hiciera esto ¿Crees que los padres de Terrence se lo hubieran creído? Tú y yo somos el equipo perfecto: tus padres te consideran intachable y los míos no me prestan atención. Podremos llevar a cabo el plan sin problemas.

–eso espero, pero hagámoslo rápido. Cuando terminemos iré a comprar las redomas. No quiero que sospeche.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer con las redomas extra?

Gemma sonrió maliciosa.

–Estoy segura de que ya les encontraremos una utilidad.

Adrian rió y palmeó el hombro de Gemma.

–Farley, te estamos llevando por el mal camino.


	3. Ginny Weasley y la profesora gritona

Ginny weasley y la profesora gritona

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de enero de La copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()

–¡Para hacer el ejercicio correctamente debéis prestar mucha atención a lo que os voy a explicar a continuación! –Comenzó su clase la profesora Sproud.

–Sí, pero podría explicarlo sin gritar ¿no? –Se quejó ginny al oído de Demelza.

Su amiga le sonrió antes de contestarle con calma.

–¡La profesora Sproud no está gritando, Ginny!

Ginny se llevó una mano a la cabeza ¿por qué había hecho eso demelza? ¿no se daba cuenta de que la profesora la escucharía si gritaba de esa manera en clase? Se acercó más a su amiga y respondió.

–Claro que está gritando, y tú también, habla más bajo, que nos va a oír.

Demelza se echó a reír discretamente.

–¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche? –Esta vez el sonido fue muy bajito, pero aun así a Ginny le retumbó en la cabeza.

–Estuve con Zabini. Estuvimos bebiendo y luego. . . ya sabes.

–Pues ahí tienes la razón de por qué te parece que todos gritamos tanto. ¡Tienes una resaca!

Demelza había subido ligeramente su tono de voz y la cara de Ginny se contrajo en una mueca que la hizo reír aún más.

Ginny se vio obligada a admitir que su amiga tenía razón. Zabini y ella se habían pasado con la bebida y ahora se encontraba peor que nunca, con un dolor de cabeza inmenso y unas ganas de asesinar a la chillona (aunque solo para sus oídos) profesora Sproud. Solo quería que aquella clase terminara de una vez, así que cuando la profesora anunció/gritó

–¡Podeis empezar!

Ginny echó mano de su planta sin pararse a preguntar a demelza qué era lo que tenían que hacer con ella. Había entendido algo de transplantar ¿no? Así que sacó la planta de su maceta observándola por primera vez. Su cara se puso pálida al comprender lo que había hecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la maldita mandrágora había comenzado a chillar y su dolor de cabeza subía de nivel a cada segundo, inversamente proporcional a los puntos de Griffindor que la profesora Sproud estaba haciendo bajar mientras le gritaba, esta vez de verdad.


	4. Peter y las chicas

Peter y las chicas

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de enero de La copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()

Los Merodeadores eran afortunados: eran populares, iban bien en el colegio y eran los mejores bromistas, pero en el tema amoroso no tenían tanta suerte. Las chicas se desvivían por James y Sirius, sí, pero Lily, la única que le gustaba a James, no le hacía caso, y a Sirius no le gustaban las chicas. A Remus las chicas parecían verlo más como un buen amigo que como un posible novio, pero a su amigo le daba igual, ya que no le gustaba nadie. A Peter, el tímido Peter, las chicas no parecían verlo en absoluto. ¿Cómo iban a verlo si siempre estaba rodeado por sus talentosos y extrovertidos amigos?

Algo se encendió en la cabeza de Peter, quizá el wisky de fuego que había tomado, pero él prefirió pensar que se trataba de una buena idea. Debía hablar con las chicas él solo. Así, ninguno de sus divertidísimos e inteligentísimos amigos podría robarle su atención.

Con esta gran idea en mente, Peter salió del dormitorio.

Nada más bajar a la sala común, el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y por él entró nada más y nada menos que justo lo que Peter estaba buscando, una chica.

Se trataba de una chica de su curso, una de las que solían observar a Sirius y James mientras comentaban cosas por lo bajo y soltaban risitas muy poco discretas. Peter no lo dudó un segundo; tenía que demostrarle a esa chica que él no tenía nada que envidiarles a Sirius y James.

Se acercó decidido y comenzó a hablar con la voz pastosa por el alcohol sobre sus cualidades, entre ellas, su musculatura, porque puede que no lo pareciera, pero Peter era puro músculo, y dicho esto se quitó la túnica para que la desconcertada chica pudiera comprobarlo. Después, Peter comenzó a quitarse otra prenda de ropa dispuesto a enseñarle otra parte de su cuerpo, una que según él estaba también muy bien dotada. La joven echó a correr en dirección a su dormitorio. No tenía ningún interés en comprobar el tamaño de ninguna parte del cuerpo de Peter. Él, por su parte, no pudo hacer más que volver a su cuarto a dormir la borrachera.

Al día siguiente no se acordaba de nada, pero notó que algunas chicas le lanzaban miradas riéndose. ¿estarían por fin las chicas demostrando interés en él?


	5. Es un buen lugar para estar con amigos

Es un buen lugar para estar con amigos

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de marzo de La copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dobby no ha sido un buen elfo. Dobby siente ganas de plancharse las orejas como cuando trabajaba para los Malfoy. Harry Potter salvó a Dobby y ahora Dobby no ha sido capaz de salvar a Harry Potter.

Dobby volvió a casa de los antiguos amos para rescatarlo a él y a sus amigos. Dobby hizo todo lo que Harry Potter le pidió. Sacó a todos los prisioneros de allí y los llevó a un lugar seguro, pero Dobby no fue lo bastante rápido y el puñal de Bellatrix, la hermana de su antigua ama, se clavó en el costado de Harry Potter.

Dobby quiere gritar de dolor. Dobby preferiría haber recibido él el puñal, mas no es así y Harry Potter va a morir. No hay nada que Dobby pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Dobby observa desesperado como las fuerzas escapan de Harry Pottter. Harry Potter mira a Dobby en el instante antes de cerrar sus ojos y Dobby dice que lo siente. Harry Potter sonríe. Parece sentir paz. Harry Potter mira una última vez a sus amigos y con dificultad, con su último aliento, tumbado sobre la arena y con las olas chocando en la distancia , pronuncia sus últimas palabras.

–Es un buen lugar para estar con amigos.


	6. Una buena noche

Una buena noche

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de marzo de La copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()

Hace una buena noche. Por las ventanas pueden ver a los niños muggles que piden caramelos acompañados de sus padres y James se permite a sí mismo soñar por un momento con cuando Harry sea un poco más mayor y pueda llevarlo por las calles del pueblo disfrazado y con una cesta para los dulces. Rara vez piensa en ese tipo de cosas porque sabe que el futuro es incierto pero a veces le gusta fantasear con que la guerra acaba y Harry puede criarse en un entorno normal y tener una infancia feliz.

Lily comenta que es hora de acostar al niño y James, que ha estado entreteniéndolo haciendo salir luces de su varita, lo coge en brazos para llevarlo a la cuna. Entonces oyen el ruido.

Instintivamente James aprieta a su hijo contra sí mientras Lily saca su varita. James aún tiene la suya en la mano pero con el niño en brazos no está en condiciones de luchar. Lily le pide que suba con Harry, que lo proteja, y aunque a James no le gusta nada la perspectiva de dejar a su mujer sola ante un posible enemigo, comprende que es lo mejor.

La voz del que no debe ser nombrado le llega claramente mientras deposita a Harry en su cuna, ya en su dormitorio. También le llega con claridad la voz de su esposa que intenta ganar tiempo para ellos. James sabe que lo correcto, lo prudente, sería coger a Harry y desaparecerse en algún lugar, tal vez el cuartel de la orden o incluso la casa de Remus, pero no puede dejar a Lily ahí con ese monstruo. Así que sale al pasillo a tiempo de ver como el rayo verde sale de la varita del mago. James observa impotente como impacta contra Lily, de pie en las escaleras intentando impedir que quien no debe ser nombrado pueda pasar hacia donde él y Harry se encuentran. Observa como tras el rayo su adorada Lily cae al suelo y siente como si una parte de él hubiera caído también con ella, mas ni siquiera tiene tiempo de llorar. Ahora que Lily no está, aquel que no debe ser nombrado tiene el camino libre hacia donde él y Harry se encuentran.


	7. Amiga

Amiga

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de mayo de la copa de la casa en La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No se oye ningún ruido en la sala a excepción del rasgar de las plumas sobre los pergaminos que producen los estudiantes que rellenan su examen con mayor o menor grado de acierto. A Draco ese ruido le pone nervioso. ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había notado? Quizá se debe a que siempre ha estado tan concentrado en escribir que no se ha parado a escuchar a los demás. Esta vez es diferente: Draco lleva desde que le entregaron la hoja del examen mirándola fijamente sin escribir nada. No sabe las respuestas, ni siquiera le suenan. No se siente culpable, no es como si hubiera tenido demasiado tiempo para estudiar este año. No obstante, esa explicación no le valdrá a la profesora. Draco no puede simplemente decirle: "Perdone, profesora, no he tenido tiempo de estudiar su materia porque estaba ocupado intentando encontrar el modo de asesinar al director."

Mira disimuladamente a su alrededor: Gregory y Vincent están cada uno a un lado de él. Tiene que reconocer que no ha sido la mejor estrategia, tenía que haberlo pensado y haberse colocado al lado de alguien que hubiera estudiado más. Pansy se ha sentado delante, quizá si se estira pueda ver lo que ha puesto. Su amiga nunca ha sido brillante en transformaciones, pero sabe que ha estudiado bastante. No, no puede verla, el cuerpo de la chica tapa la hoja.

No obstante, Pansy debe haberse dado cuenta de sus esfuerzos porque se mueve un poco, no lo bastante como para llamar la atención de la profesora pero sí lo suficiente para que él pueda ver la hoja sin problemas por encima de su hombro.

Al salir del examen, Draco se permite una de las pocas muestras de afecto que le dará a la chica en sus siete años de colegio: la abraza brevemente mientras le susurra un "Gracias". Pansy le sonríe, feliz por haber podido ayudarlo y Draco, aunque jamás de los jamases reconocerá esto ante nadie, piensa no por primera vez que es afortunado de tenerla como amiga.


	8. Letra de señorita

Letra de señorita

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de mayo de La copa de la casa en La noble y ancestral casa de los Black

()()()()()()()()()()()

Andromeda siempre ha tenido una letra bonita, pequeña y pulcra. Según su madre es letra de señorita, es lo único de señorita que Andromeda tiene.

A la propia Andromeda le da exactamente igual si su letra es de señorita o de jugador de quidditch, ser una dama nunca le ha importado lo más mínimo. No obstante, le gusta su letra: es muy útil.

Andromeda Black es famosa en su sala común por muchas cosas: una de ellas, por hacer las mejores chuletas del colegio.

Esa noche en concreto, la previa a su TIMO de historia de la magia, se encuentra dándole uso a esa apreciada habilidad llenando con su pequeña caligrafía las mangas de la túnica que llevará durante su examen. La letra es indistinguible a menos que se sepa que está ahí y duda mucho que a alguno de los examinadores se le ocurra siquiera sospecharlo. La verdad es que sí, Andromeda agradece mucho tener letra de señorita.


	9. Reflejo

Reflejo

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de junio para La copa de las casas del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Aclaración: usado el extra de 100 palabras.

()()()()()()()()()

Acaba de terminar su último año en Hogwarts. Aún no ha recibido las notas pero sabe que lo ha hecho bien en los exámenes y ahora tiene todo un verano por delante para relajarse antes de entrar en la academia de aurores el año siguiente si es que es aceptada. Es irónico, la sobrina de dos mortífagos queriendo ser auror, pero a Flora le gustan las ironías.

De todas formas esa noche no está pensando para nada en sus tíos ni en su futuro profesional. Esa noche es la última que pasará en Hogwarts y en lo único en lo que Flora está pensando es en disfrutarla todo lo que pueda y en divertirse como nunca en la fiesta que se ha organizado en la sala común.

Todos sus amigos están allí incluida su hermana gemela; en la radio suenan las canciones de moda y hay comida y bebida a su disposición. Flora piensa que va a ser una noche perfecta.

Entonces, aparece él. Es el exnovio de su hermana. Va un año por debajo de ellas y lo dejaron porque Hestia lo había engañado con otro y él se enteró. Ahora Hestia está saliendo con el otro y, aunque él nunca le ha dicho nada, Flora nota que se siente muy incómodo cuando los ve a los dos juntos en la sala común. Ahora mismo Hestia y su nuevo novio están bailando en la pista. El chico los observa con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado. Luego ve a Flora y parece tomar una decisión porque camina hacia ella. Flora se pregunta qué querrá pero no tiene tiempo de decir nada cuando él ya está hablando. Al parecer solo quiere bailar. Flora le dice que vale porque el chico le cae bien y le da un poco de pena.

Bailan por un rato. El chico lo hace bastante bien y es amable con ella. Después se sientan juntos y hablan. Flora se lo está pasando realmente bien pero él parece tener la cabeza en otra parte. En otro momento quizá Flora se hubiera parado a pensar en la situación, pero está un poco borracha y él también así que lo que pasa a continuación la pilla completamente por sorpresa: y lo que pasa es que el chico, el ex de su hermana, le acaba de pedir salir.

Al principio Flora no sabe cómo reaccionar. Es un chico majo y quizá en otras circunstancias lo hubiera considerado, pero no en esas, es el exnovio de su hermana, de su hermana gemela. Así que le dice que no, porque ella no está dispuesta a ser la hermana de repuesto. El chico no insiste y se marcha en dirección a los dormitorios mientras Flora lo mira alejarse decepcionada. Los chicos siempre se han fijado en Hestia, nunca en ella; y el primero que lo ha hecho, el primero que le ha pedido salir, solo estaba buscando en ella el reflejo de su hermana.


	10. De las cosas que no le gustan a Tom

De las cosas que no le gustan a Tom

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de junio para La copa de las casas del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()

A Tom no le gustan las fiestas. Hay muchas cosas que no le gustan en realidad, su propio nombre es un ejemplo; pero la mayoría de cosas las puede cambiar sin demasiados problemas, ya ha pensado incluso en una nueva manera de hacerse llamar, mientras que de las fiestas le va a costar mucho más deshacerse.

Realmente podría hacerlo si quisiera, es prefecto y premio anual al fin y al cabo. No obstante, aguarles la fiesta de fin de exámenes a sus compañeros de casa no es un buen plan. Tom Ryddle, sí, su apellido es otra de esas cosas que no le gustan, jamás lo reconocerá en voz alta, pero prefiere no tener que enfrentarse a la venganza que sus compañeros de casa le prepararían si hiciera tal cosa.

Así que la fiesta tiene lugar el día y a la hora acordados. Hay comida y bebida y lo que más le molesta a Tom, música a todo volumen. Sus compañeros de dormitorio, se podría decir que son sus amigos pero Tom jamás lo dirá, se han perdido entre la gente y él está pensando que lo mejor es que se vaya yendo a su habitación porque desde luego allí parado no tiene nada que hacer.

Está a punto de conseguirlo, de comenzar a subir las escaleras que lo alejarán de todo aquel barullo, cuando una chica de su curso se le acerca por detrás y lo rodea con sus brazos. Tom se vuelve sobresaltado (no, que lo abracen por detrás sin que lo espere tampoco le gusta). La chica le planta entonces un beso en los labios y esta vez Tom no sabe decir si eso le gusta o no. No tiene tiempo de decidirlo tampoco, porque la muchacha ya se aleja riendo y Tom puede oír claramente cómo le dice a una de sus amigas: "Gané la apuesta. Dame mi galeón".

Así que esa chica lo ha besado para ganar una apuesta. Eso sí que no le gusta y pronto, muy pronto, ella lo va a descubrir.


End file.
